A Day at the Beach
by Sincerly Me
Summary: Oneshot. As Sora waits for his friends on the beach his eyes begin to wander. They wander over to Kairi’s backyard and things between Sora and Kairi for the first time, start to heat up. Warning: KH2 Spoilers! Lemon Alert!


Disclamier- I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2 or the characters

* * *

Kingdoms Hearts II

A Day at the Beach

It was one hot and sunny day on the island. It had been a few weeks since Riku and Sora had returned home, to the island. Kairi was on her way out to see Sora when she noticed she had neglected to take her morning shower. She ran upstairs and turned the tap to warm but nothing came out.She walked over to the sink and turned that tap, still nothing. As she came down the stairs confused, she saw a sticky note on the refrigerator that read:

**So sorry sweetie, but we have no water. Mommy forgot to pay it this morning. Try and deal with it honey until it gets turned back on, okay. I love you and have a great day while I'm at work. Bye!**

**-Mom**

"Great," Kairi sighed. What was she going to do, she didn't want to risk being all sweaty and stinky around Sora and Riku. Then it came to her. "Maybe I could scrub up in the ocean? At least that would assure that I wouldn't stink." But Kairi didn't want to bathe in the yard or for that matter anywhere outside. However she stripped down to her bear feet, put a robe on, grabbed a towel and some soap and went outside anyway. Kairi placed the towel on one of her yard chairs along with her robe and stepped into the water.

Meanwhile Sora was sitting on a tree with his hands behind his head, waiting for Riku and Kairi to show up. His eyes were closed as he relaxed. As he opened one eye to see if anyone of them were coming, he saw Kairi in the ocean. He was about to jump down and go swim with her, when he noticed she was naked. Sora turned flush red and quickly turned away, but it was too late. He had already gotten hard. He couldn't get that single image out of his mind. She looked so good. Better than he ever imagined.

Sora began to reach into his pants and stroke himself. He turned back around to look at her again. As she scrubbed her arms and lathered up her boobs with bubbles she began to play with her nipples. He got a good shot of this and decided to go have a better look. He jumped down and ran to Kairi's fence.

As Kairi was getting out Sora arrived unsuspected and unseen. While she was drying her body off with the towel the cold air got her nipples real hard beginning to make her pussy wet and horny. She began to move her hands down between her thighs.

As she messaged her clit with her fingers she moaned softly, but loud enough for Sora to hear. Sora took out his manhood and started to stroke it fast. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to have her, be inside her. Sora opened the fence gate. Startled, Kairi jumped up trying to cover as best she could. "Kairi…" Sora spoke as he walked toward her.

Kairi grabbed the towel to wrap it around herself. "No, No, it's alright!" Sora assured her. Puzzled she stared at him. Her eyes moved down to his manhood and she could see it poking up stiff and hard from inside his pants. "Sora…!" Kairi replied surprised, her eyes still fixed on it.

He moved closer to her. He touched the side of her face, then began leaning forward for a kiss. Kairi did the same and soon they found themselves lost in a deep passionate kiss that had their tongs exploring each other's mouth. Kairi dropped the towel leaving her completely open to Sora. Sora messaged her breasts with one hand while still lost in the kiss.

Kairi began to moan into Sora's mouth as she took off his shirt, then pants. Soon they were both completely naked. Sora then laid Kairi down in front of him, opening her legs while taking his manhood in his hand. This is the moment he had been waiting for. The moment to know what it felt like to be inside Kairi, and this was her moment she had waited for. To know what Sora felt like inside her.

The two virgins stared at each other lost in their own thoughts of pleasure. Finally Sora asked, "are you ready?" Kairi nodded eagerly. Sora leaned in and rubbed the end of his manhood against Kairi's open slit, teasing them both. Kairi eagerly moaned to feel him enter her. He then inserted his long hard rod into her tight hole. Kairi clenched around Sora's manhood and gasped as he plunged in and out of her. "Kairi you feel so good," Sora moaned almost breathless.

Meanwhile Riku had arrived at the tree. "They must not have gotten here yet." He thought. Suddenly he heard the sound of faint moaning. As he thought of what it might be, it grew loader and more familiar. "Sora...Kairi?" Thought Riku as he ran toward the noise. Finally he had reached the fence to Kairi's house. The gate was wide open. As he peered through he gasped then spun around quickly. "Sora and Kairi!" he said in shock and looked in the holes between the boards in the fence.

Sora was close. "Kairi I'm about to come." He warned her. "Me too Sora, keep going." She panted. With a load moan Sora released right after Kairi did. It was silent for awhile after that until Sora broke it. "Well I bet Riku is waiting for us we better be on our way." Sora stated glancing at his watch. "You go ahead I'll catch up." Riku then ran back up to the tree. "Later Kairi." Sora called shutting the fence behind him as he walked back up to the tree. As he reached it, Riku greeted him. After they had chatted a while Riku changed the subject.

"Hey Sora do you like Kairi?"

"Of course I like her she's our friend." He answered.

"No I mean do you love her." Sora blushed,

"Well…um…I…I like her…ah."

Just then Kairi appeared. "Hey guys!" she called. "Kairi!" Sora said running up to her. He greeted her with a huge hug, rapping his arms around her and twirling her around. Then as the embrace ended they stared into each other's eyes as if to say I love you. As Riku looked on watching them he replied to himself. "Yes you do Sora. Even if your mouth won't admit it, your eyes never lie."

* * *

Wow, I think this is one of my best lemons yet. But that is just my opinion so don't forget to review and tell my what you thought of my story too okay. This is my second story on and my first Kingdom Hearts 2 story so please be nice but flames are welcome(just not to harsh). I also have another story on here about legend of dragoon so if you like legend of dragoon or know someone who does, I'm letting you know that I wrote one. Thank you for reading and reviewing! 


End file.
